ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammer Drones
The Hammer Drones were unmanned combat drones created by Ivan Vanko based on Justin Hammer's failed (and admittedly rushed) attempts to create armors based on Tony Stark's Iron Man armor. He changed the design from manned suits to remote-controlled drones, arguing that "People make problem". The individual drones were then customized into separate models for use by various parts of the U.S. military. Though each model has the same basic structure, their armament and exterior designs are different for each branch. Hammer Drone Types/Variants Air Force Drones EXTERIOR: Stealth Plating FLIGHT: Excellent FIREPOWER: Moderate ARMAMENTS: Vortex Ring Gun, Air-To-Air Missiles, Rotary Wrist Blasters, and Flight Stabilizers The Air Force Drones are a series of air-based drones that are primarily operated by the United States Air Force. These robots can fly with better accuracy than the other drones, as they are mostly used by the U.S Air Force, as they would need to serve the aerial warfare the USAF's forces are used for. They possess a uni-beam system in the chest, a Vortex Ring Gun, Air-To-Air missiles, rotary wrist blasters and flight stabilizers. Radiation detected between 900-14000 nanometers tracks objects during both day and night. Additional infra-red sensors supplement the system for HD quality night imaging. A lightweight dielectric composite material encases the entire exterior, making it less suspectible to radar detection. The armor was also coated in RAM (Radar Absorbing Material) paint for further absorption of reflecting rays. When in a serious fight, they engage facial covers, that protect their heads, that are rather ineffective (Rhodey just tears them apart). Marine Drones Exterior: Sealed Chobham Armor Arms: Electromagnetic Pulse, M32 Grenade Launcher, Electric Saw Blades Durability: Excellent Firepower: Moderate The Marine Drones are a series of powerfully armed, camouflaged robot squads that are better camouflaged at night, which are primarily operated by the U.S Marine Corps. Multiple high-definition cameras are linked to satellites and are streamed to HQ servers. Strategic analysis software filters the feed against established mission objectives to provide nearly instantaneous tactical directives. These drones are armed with E.M.P.S. (Electromagnetic Pulse Shielding) systems, the M32 Grenade Launcher, and electric saw blades not seen in the film. Generated from within the torso and dispersed from the front, these Electromagnetic Pulses disrupt or disable electrical systems within a roughly 100-ft. radius. Insulated components throughout the armor protect the drone from it's own pulses. When in a serious fight, they engage facial covers, that protect their heads, but they can only withstand glancing blows and did no good to them against Tony and Rhodey. Navy Drones Exterior: '''Chobham Armor '''Armaments: '''FIM-92 Stinger Missiles '''Target Tracking: '''Excellent '''Firepower: '''Excellent Hammer Industries Model 961 Navy Drones are built with chobham armour and are equipped with the COIL (Chemical Oxygen Iodine Laser) system. They are also equipped with the IRST (Infrared Scan & Track) system which tracks incoming projectiles, calculating distance, speed, and location of fuel tank for targeting and elimination. Singlet delta oxygen is combined with ionized iodine gas to create the beam. It exerts sufficient energy to be used as a weapon. These drones are armed with the FIM-92 Stinger Missiles. The dual shoulder-mounted Surface-to-air missile pods each contain 12 separate missiles arranged 6 by 6, for a total of 12 missiles mounted. These can be fired independently or concurrently up to 3 at a time, only six per pod (due to heat). These missiles are controlled by the IRST system to target hostiles and guide missiles. An additional 32 missiles are stored in the torso of the drone. When in a serious fight, they engage facial covers, that protect their heads. Army Drones '''Exterior: '''Chobham '''Reaction Time: '''6000 '''Firepower: '''Excellent '''Armaments: '''Shoulder-Mounted M242 Bushmaster, Milkor M32 40mm Grenade Launcher These drones are equipped with Chobham Armor, which is a composite material armor; the plates feature a metal matrix frame mixed with plastics. Ceramic and elastic materials are sandwiched in the middle, providing superior protection against small arms fire, anti-tank rounds, and HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) penetrators. This drone is armed with a huge M242 Bushmaster autocannon and a Milkor M32 40mm Grenade Launcher. The large Bushmaster autocannon can alternate between semi-automatic and automatic firing when the drone is stationary. The gun is mounted on a rail system sandwiched in between the arm and shoulder, that allows the gun to retract straight up when not in use. The armor piercing rounds could be potentially fired at targets 4.5 miles away. The M32 MGL is integrated in the drone's forearm, and is retractable. When in a serious fight, they can engage facial covers, that protect their heads, using special, lighter but stronger components that protect the rest of thier body. via Agent Romanoff's infiltration of Hammer Industries History Iron Man 2 After Hammer convinced Vanko to work for him to build new armored suits, he went to work and created four groups of variant Iron Man-type military armored suits with Hammer Industries resources. But instead of manned suits, they're remotely-controlled drones, which Vanko stated to Hammer that people make problems if they use those suits improperly. At the Stark Expo, Justin Hammer had presented the Hammer Drones and with Col. Rhodes in a heavily weaponized version of the Mark II armor to all spectators after making his announcement in attempt to embarrass Stark. But it is revealed that Vanko has taken control of the Hammer Drones and the War Machine to attack Stark in his new Mark VI armor. The battle between Iron Man and later-freed War Machine and the Hammer Drones and Vanko in his new Whiplash armor has caused plenty of collateral damage to the Stark Expo Enemies Droid 4 Army Of 100. Notes * ''There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment.'' Trivia * ''There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment.'' Gallery 4576817887_455bdcb218.jpg Hammer_Drone_1.jpg HammerDronesSF-IM2.png 600px-IM2_Army_Drone_MGL_32.jpg Im2dronesexpo.jpg IronMan2-26.jpg IM2FX0298.jpg 600px-IM2_19.jpg 600px-IM2_20-1.jpg 600px-IM2_23.jpg 600px-IM2_25.jpg 600px-IM2_31.jpg References * There are no '''References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology